my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage
Real Name: Unknown *'Current Alias:' Sage *'Aliases:' Tessa, Lady Tessa, Diana Fox, Britannia, Ambassador Sage *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men (Multiverse), S.W.O.R.D., Exiles, Shadow-Captains, Excalibur, X-Men, X.S.E., X-Treme X-Men, Hellfire Club *'Base of Operations:' Mobile; Formerly Crystal Palace; The Lake House, the Empress Matilda Docks, Rotherhithe, London; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Hellfire Club Mansions in New York and Paris *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer; formerly spy, detective, personal assistant to Sebastian Shaw, mercenary, S.W.O.R.D. ambassador *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Unusual Features:' Distinctive scars on her face *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Balkans Region, Europe Powers and Abilities Cyberpathy (Computer Brain): Sage is a mutant with astonishing advanced intellectual capabilities forged from a mind that works in the same way as a computer would. Her cyberpathic abilities allow her to have tangency with abilities that branch off into several other mutational powers. *''Kinetic Memory:'' Her mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster. She is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Also, it allows her to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy. She's able to store everything that she experiences in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The sheer speed of her thoughts lead into augmenting her analytic ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at that same speed. As such, Sage is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. *''Multitasking:'' Sage is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of her brain to each task. For example, Sage can use her mind to replay a movie she had watched previously, play a game of internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting her from another. Biokinesis *''Genetic Sight:'' Sage is capable of 'seeing' a person's genetic code, reading complex DNA sequences for latent and manifested mutations, thereby allowing her to sense mutants and, in many cases, understand how their powers work more thoroughly than they themselves do. *''Jump-Start:'' After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Sage is able to selectively unleash latent mutant powers, evolve existing mutation powers as to enhance them or beneficially modify existing mutations in other people. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side-effects. *''X-Factor Sense:'' She has the ability to sense the presence of the mutant gene in others who are in close proximity to herself. Telepathy: Trained by Charles Xavier himself, Sage learned a great degree of telepathic talents which include reading and projection of thoughts, send out her astral form, cast illusions, psionic defense, and manipulating the minds of others. *''Firewall:'' Sage is capable of creating her own unique cyberpathic-telepathic protection against other mental abilities. By erecting a psionic "firewall", Sage is able to effectively protect herself from mental attacks, probes, and detection of the mental variety while creating a defensive force that reflects any offensive mental action back at her attacker. Though by consciously closing off her mind by using this psionic feat, Sage inadvertently shut down her own telepathic abilities. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Cyberpathy Category:Superhuman Memory Category:Superhuman Multitasking Category:Power Detection Category:Power Augmentation Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance